


Shoes

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I just want this scene to exist, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: All right, Doctor thought, he is holding my friends as hostages, kidnapped me, but this??? Oh, NO!"I won't wear it!"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 61





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I just want this scene, but I do not think it will ever get to this :(  
> I'm still not sure if the master is the master, he was shown so soon, I think he is from alt. universe. I am not totally sure how, he is behaving either, but I hope that I presented at least his possible version in fic :)

All right, Doctor thought, he is holding my friends as hostages, kidnapped me to who knows where, or some kind of in-between bubble space (or maybe it is his Tardis?), which looks like a white elegant salon with dimmed lights, like from SF movie in 1960's (quite nice actually, if there would just be windows), but this??? Oh, NO!

"I won't wear it!"

"Do you prefer your magic trio back into the burning plane or should I put them somewhere 3 kilometres above the ground, just so they could admire the view, before becoming a human ketchup?" Master threatened. "I've teleported all of you in safe place, but I can always change my mind."

"Ugh. Give me that!" Doctor took the dress and went into direction of the bathroom (or at least, it seems to be it). 

**10 minutes later...**

"Why is it red? And why is it so short?" Doctor complained. "It doesn't even cover my legs and hands. If you wanted to kill me, then I'm sorry to inform you, but I would quicker get a cold and die from simple illness."

********

********

"Well: colour of blood, just for my amusement, as for last: don' worry, it'll be still me." Master clapped his hand happily. "Now, we may go... what's this?"

"My boots?". Doctor glanced down. "Yes, they completely don't suit to my costume, I'll change back... Ouch."

"Sorry, small misunderstanding." Master grabbed the time lady, with deadly smile still on his face. "Success, euphoria and I forgot about such small thing. You'd make me extremely grateful, if you could have those."

"High heels shoes!!!" Doctor squeaked. "I may agree for having a supper with you..."

"It's a dat..."

"No matter! But nooooo, no, zero, shut up, never!"

"Uh, always a problem, I'll burn the police-girl first." 

**3 minutes later ...**

"Splendid! Please come my lady of vengeance, the table is waiting just over there! What are you doing?"

********

********

"I've fallen down."

"Get up, I was told that food is delicious (and I didn't even have to kill for it)."

"Charming, but I won't eat... Ouch. All right, standing again, no, not really."

"Seriously?"

"Stars, it hurts. Right, I don't have to stand up, I can crawl there. No, its embarrassing. OK, one leg at the time."

**5 minutes later ...**

"Doctor, It's very amusing and I'm far more than enjoying your current predicament, but you may stop pretending."

"I'm not." she whined. "Couldn't have you killed the inventor of this foot menace? I'd not stop you. What are you doing?"

"Speeding the action." No wasting any minute more, Master took the time lady in his arms, who suddenly became really quite, and sat her on a chair. "Is it better?"

"Yes, thank you." The Doctor seemed confused and for the first time since the capture, she couldn't meet Master's eyes. 

"Any questions?"

"Why did you do this?"

"Well, recently, I just started adoring spy movies and I got fascinated with the main villain having last meal with his goodhearted enemy."

"No, not that. Why did help me a second ago?"

"Uh, from all interesting questions, which you have, you're choosing this one?"

"Yes, I do. If you wanted to shame me, you wouldn't help me."

"Sorry, Doctor, but it doesn't matter, I believe that the existence of the Earth is much more pressing."

"It does for me."

There was a longer silence and for short moment even understanding, but with both time lords in one room, it would never last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want this scene, but I do not think it will ever get to this, no female doctor being damsel in distress, in dress and be kissed by Master ;(  
> Doctor cannot behave like cliche women (I know my fic is rather cliche), even if it is a comic relief, because women in movies must be strong and independent and in trousers ;/  
> I bored with this style. Somehow ladies from Jane Austen books seem for me much more interesting, they are not strong, but are not weak, there is this nice harmony, which is much more realistic (and they have dresses)


End file.
